The present invention relates to an electrical connector that reduces crosstalk particularly in high performance data transmissions. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electrical connector, such as a telecommunication plug, receivable in a another connector, such as a jack, that combines twisted wire pairs and conductive lead frames to reduce and control crosstalk levels.
Advancements in telecommunications require high speed data transmission. Conventional electrical connectors, such as telecommunication plugs and jacks, can produce unacceptable levels of crosstalk due to imbalance in the coupling between the wires of the connectors, thereby degrading the mated electrical performance and the transmission of data. Conventional plugs and jacks terminate up to eight wires of a cable that are close together and parallel leading to excessive crosstalk. Specifically, the eight wires are split into wire pairs 1 through 4 with the ends of wire pairs 1 through 4 being connected to their respective terminal positions 1 through 8. The crosstalk problem is further complicated by industry standards which require specific terminal assignments for each pair of wires. These terminal assignments for the wire pairs result in one wire pair, such as wire pair 3, straddling another wire pair, such as wire pair 2, creating additional crosstalk. The coupling imbalance signals of the wires of pair 2 connected to terminals 1 and 2, respectively, to other wires is canceled due to the close proximity and twisting of the two wires. Similarly, the signal coupling of the wires of pair 1 connected to terminals 4 and 5 will also be canceled and the signals of the wires of pair 4 connected to terminals 7 and 8 will likewise be canceled. However, the wires of pair 3 are required to connect to terminals 3 and 6. To meet this requirement, wire pair 3 must straddle wire pair 1. This creates an imbalance in the signals or inductance/capacitance of the wires because the wire of pair 3 connected to terminal 3 is not adjacent to the wire of wire pair 3 connected to terminal 6.
A conventional solution to this crosstalk problem is to twist each pair of wires coming into the connector. Specifically, when wires of a pair are twisted their equal and opposite signals generate reactance that cancel each other resulting in a reduction of crosstalk between the wires. However, this solution is often inadequate for high speed data transmissions as it may not provide sufficient consistency and control of the level of crosstalk which needs to fall within a specified level. This is particularly difficult due to the requirement of splitting wire pair 3 to straddle wire pair 2. Another solution to the problem of crosstalk, is to connect each wire of the connector to a lead frame that is in turn connected to a respective terminal position 1 though 8. Although this solution creates a balance of inductance/capacitance of the wires required to reduce crosstalk and eliminates the need for twisting pairs of wires, exclusive use of lead frames is cost prohibitive.
Examples of conventional electrical connectors include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,238,231 to Chapman et al., 5,226,835 to Baker, III et al., 5,186,647 to Denkmann et al. and 5,601,447 to Reed et al., the subject matter of each of which are herein incorporated by reference.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector that reduces and controls crosstalk in high speed data transmission applications.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector that combines lead frames and twisted wire pairs to reduce and control crosstalk.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector that both controls crosstalk and is inexpensive to manufacture.
The foregoing objects are basically attained by an electrical connector, comprising a dielectric body having an input end and an opposite output end; first and second non-insulated conductive members supported by the dielectric body, the first non-insulated conductive member having a first contact end and an opposite first wire connection end and the second non-insulated conductive member having a second contact end and an opposite second wire connection end, each of the first and second contact ends being proximate the output end of the dielectric body and forming a first pair of electrical contacts, and each of the second wire connection ends being proximate the input end of the dielectric body; and first and second insulated conductive members supported by the dielectric body, each of the first and second insulated conductive members being connected to one of a second pair of electrical contacts, respectively, and the first and second pairs of electrical contacts forming an array of electrical contacts at the output end of the dielectric body.
The foregoing objects are also attained by an electrical connector, comprising a dielectric body having an input end and an opposite output end; first and second non-insulated conductive lead frames supported by the dielectric body, each of the first and second non-insulated conductive members having opposite contact and wire connection ends at the output and input ends of the dielectric body, and a main portion disposed there between, each main portion having a first section located proximate the wire connection end, a second section located proximate the contact end, and an angled section disposed between the first and second sections, the first sections of each of the conductive frames being substantially parallel and the second sections of each of the conductive frames being substantially parallel, and the angled sections diverging from one another toward the output end of the dielectric body, and first and second twisted insulated wires supported by the dielectric body, each of the first and second twisted insulated wires being connected to one of a second pair of electrical contacts and the first and second pairs of electrical contacts forming an array of electrical contacts at the output end of the dielectric body.
By structuring the electrical connector in the above manner, crosstalk is controlled and reduced and manufacturing costs are reduced. Other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with annexed drawings, disclosing preferred embodiments of the present invention.